


Is your Royal Scientist touch-starved? Try this one simple trick he won't forget! (it's sex)

by Clicking_of_needles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Handplates, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Soul Sex, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Video Game Mechanics, incompatible body types, kind of, kingdings, magical emotional feedback loops, meaning bullet pattern orgasms, soul fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicking_of_needles/pseuds/Clicking_of_needles
Summary: "Surely appreciating an unusual body isn't a waste of time..." Asgore followed the slide of the bone, this time moving outside of it to touch the joint of his femur. The smooth head of it stuck so closely to the rest of him... he ran his thumb along the ball of it, sending twitches down along the length of Gaster's leg."This- this isn't appreciation, you areteasingme, on purpose, you are tormenting me when you know-""Well, if you really don't like it..." Asgore leaned his head down beside Gaster's, speaking in a throaty rumble. "You shouldn't let yourself gettrappedlike this, hmm?"(Handplates AU)
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster, asgore/toriel (past)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Is your Royal Scientist touch-starved? Try this one simple trick he won't forget! (it's sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Handplates AU by zarla.

Asgore could read Gaster's body language pretty well - he'd always been able to - and even now, with this new... facet of their relationship, he found himself picking up hints from him with practiced ease. Which was something that paradoxically seemed to please and irritate Gaster, but even that he was familiar with. Gaster had always been complicated that way.

Even so, it was always the feelings from Gaster's SOUL that guided his actions best. The little magic sparks and bullets that came from him every now and then that he couldn't suppress, that bled his current emotional state outwards like a spilled cup of paint. All Asgore had to do was wrap Gaster in his arms, and in moments all his walls and barriers would fail, and his emotions would be open to him. Asgore still wasn't used to it... and he could tell by the rush of adrenaline each time it happened that Gaster certainly wasn't used to it either.

She, in comparison, had always been open with him, the same inside the bedroom as out... but he veered from the thought as quickly as he could. These moments weren't for guilt or suffering. Not right now, at least. Right now... he wanted to have a little modicum of enjoyment, brightness in his dreary, endless life of unforgivable mistakes.

And Gaster was happy to oblige him, perhaps equally as driven, but he wasn't sure.

He laid him down on the sheets of his bed, and Gaster looked up at him with that strange look in his one eye socket as he stripped his clothes from him, completely obedient and pliant and pulsing with some kind of contentment at the thought. Asgore could almost see it glowing inside of his bones, but the state of his SOUL made it clear enough.

"Your majesty," Gaster signed, as though he was reminding himself of who he was with, and his SOUL throbbed again.

In this state of mind, Gaster was willing, wanted Asgore to move and position him as he pleased... take control of him in a way, which triggered some kind of sense of fulfillment that Asgore just never understood. But the excitement, the pleasure, the release that came with that strange feeling... that was clear, and that, Asgore liked a lot. Feeling Gaster shudder and fall limp against him, all tension and walls between them gone, flooding them both with powerful, abiding love for him and what he'd done and who he was, until the air itself ran thick with it... that, that was hard to get enough of. It was, in its own way, simple... and he did prefer simple things, as much as she had chided him for that before... before.

Selfish, perhaps, and simple.

Asgore loomed over Gaster underneath him, reaching out to touch the smooth bone of his face, noting with an unconscious smile how Gaster leaned just so into the palm of his hand. For all that he had touched Gaster, before and after this whole... thing had started, skeleton bone still held a strange, unfamiliar quality to him. Hard, unyielding, but something about it still bristling with magic, like a coating of nigh-invisible fur. He traced his fingers down along the contours of his skull to the hard edge of his jawline, and Gaster's one open eye socket drifted closed as he made a faint, soft sound. One Asgore hadn't anticipated.

It gave him an idea.

Asgore pulled back to sit on his haunches, prompting a questioning sound from Gaster as he blinked himself back to the present.

"Now, let's see..." Asgore said to himself as he pulled Gaster up to sitting as well. Gaster tilted his head as he did so, but in the end, didn't say anything. Sometimes Gaster learned by asking constant questions, and sometimes he learned by quietly observing, and it seemed it was the latter for the moment.

Asgore adjusted himself so he was sitting on the bed with his legs out in front of him, loosely bent, with Gaster sitting facing him, dwarfed in-between his thick thighs. It was still difficult for him to get used to how little space Gaster took up without his clothes to exaggerate his frame... particularly since Asgore's only other experience in this kind of situation was with her, and she'd matched him perfectly in hard muscle and soft flesh, full and firm and beautiful, and he shook his head with a momentary wince as he jerked his thoughts back to the present moment. Not now, not right now. Gaster was still staring at him, quietly regarding, distantly observing - his natural default state. He had to focus.

He slid his hands underneath Gaster's arms, and without any effort, lifted him up to try and turn him around. Gaster seemed to catch his intention quickly enough, and after some shifting around, Gaster had his legs extended out alongside Asgore's, and the nubs of his spine pressed against Asgore's furry stomach and chest. 

Gaster said something, in a low tone of voice, and Asgore lowered his head beside his, smiling in spite of himself.

"I can't understand you," Asgore said in a vaguely sing-song tone, and as he thought he would, Gaster let out an irritated huff, crossing his arms. He was always so easy to tease. Gaster started talking again, a much longer and steadier stream of noise, which Asgore had to guess was a rant of some kind about the beauty of his cipher and the efficiency of skeleton language, and other things like that. Asgore let him go on for a while, fully aware that Gaster was not signing as he spoke on purpose, then reached out and took Gaster's wrists in his paws.

"You need these, remember?" In the same fondly teasing tone, and Gaster huffed again. Those blue spectral hands manifested in front of him, tracing out smooth patterns.

"Of course I remember, it's just somewhat difficult to sign when you aren't facing the person you're talking to..." There were no real fangs to any of it, but Asgore didn't expect any. He'd known him too long. True to form, Gaster didn't try to take his hands out of Asgore's grip to cross his arms again... they might have been playing a little beforehand, but neither had entirely forgotten what they'd started to do here.

"Oh, and what are these, then?" Asgore said, as he let go of one of Gaster's wrists to poke at one of the spectral hands hovering nearby. It drifted into smoke as his finger went through it, leaving a little frisson of magic along his fur.

"They're a normally unnecessary expenditure of effort, since if we were properly aligned, I could simply use... my..."

Asgore couldn't see Gaster's face from his current position, but he could just imagine him closing his eyes in that haughty way of his as he went into that lecturing tone, and then how quickly his demeanor changed when he noticed Asgore now had his hands on his bent knees. The translucent hands trailed off mid-sign, and the noises Gaster was making dwindled off in unison.

"Oh, there is no need to stop on my account... go ahead, keep talking if you like," Asgore said, smiling in spite of himself as he moved Gaster's knees outside his own.

"Your majesty..." Asgore caught the spectral motion, although he found himself paying more attention to the little tremble in Gaster's voice. "I'm not sure exactly what you intend here..."

Thinking of the pure mechanics of it, no doubt, as Gaster always did. He always wanted to know how things worked. But, this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Oh, I think you do know," Asgore rumbled by the side of his skull, and almost laughed as he felt a shiver travel up from Gaster's legs to his head in a charming little wave, punctuated by one of those little sounds he loved so much. "Or... perhaps you _think_ you do, at least."

"Your majesty..." Gaster leaned his head back against Asgore's shoulder, a groan working its way in the edges of that strange language of his. The translucent hands were still solid, remarkably enough, although Asgore doubted they would be for long... they required focus, and he intended to have Gaster very distracted very soon. "This isn't really... the standard situation for a statement like that..."

"I don't think there's a standard for any of this, really..." Asgore rested his paws on Gaster's shoulders, felt him jump at the contact and a powerful pulse of desire from his SOUL that got tamped down. He ran his hands down along the bones of his upper arms, slowly, while Gaster took increasingly heavy breaths. "There are just things I've learned that you like..."

"Nnh..." Gaster pressed his head against his shoulder hard, unable to stop the faint wanting sound as Asgore took Gaster's hands in his own and pressed them together. He felt him twitch, like he wanted to close his legs, but Asgore's own were in the way. From the powerful throb from his SOUL of excitement, shame, and desire, the reality of how he was pinned was becoming quite clear. All the more so as Asgore gathered both of Gaster's wrists in one hand and pulled backwards and up over his shoulder, stretching Gaster out in front of him.

The spectral hands fizzled into nothingness, Gaster's attention too firmly caught now to be divided into maintaining them. Gaster's hands were held tight beside one of his long ears, Gaster's legs spread open over his own, and his ribcage, holding the essence of him in plain sight, was well within reach of his free hand. Gaster's SOUL was wordlessly begging, sending powerful waves of invisible magic that echoed off of Asgore's own SOUL. The sheer _need_ flowing from Gaster could almost make him light-headed. 

It'd be so easy to reach into his ribcage... touch his SOUL, break all boundaries between them, overwhelm him completely as Gaster desperately wanted him to... but it wasn't the only thing he could do to him right now.

Asgore took his free hand and touched the front of Gaster's sternum, taking a moment to appreciate the sensation of bone against the pad of his finger before he extended a claw to tap against it, just a few times. With each tap he felt Gaster jolt just slightly, his breath hitching, anticipation building with each of the little sounds. Asgore took a deep breath, felt how his chest pressed against Gaster's back and how it stretched his spine, and he followed the lines of Gaster's ribs down to the very bottom of the ribcage. When the edges of his fingers touched the edges of that cage, Asgore could hear the distinctive rattling of bone against bone... Gaster so flooded with adrenaline that he couldn't stop himself as Asgore finally came near his SOUL.

Then, instead of going under and upwards, as Gaster desperately, desperately wanted... he settled his hand on the column of his spine. They were some of the thickest bones in Gaster's body and yet, even they were tiny in his large palm. He struggled to remember some of what Gaster had told him about skeletal anatomy as he slid his fingers lower, down towards his pelvis. The parts of the spine were called vertebrae, he vaguely recalled Gaster saying, and they were rather interesting to touch and study now that he was paying attention... they felt like they had small horns along the backs of them, interlinking like a little chain.

Gaster made a sound, intending words this time he could tell, and Asgore raised his head, waiting for Gaster to catch himself. It took a few seconds for the hands to manifest in front of his eyes, and they were shaky and indistinct when they did. Very distracted now.

"What are you doing?" Gaster signed.

"I just have this feeling you want me to touch you." Asgore couldn't help himself, Gaster just made it so easy.

Gaster's spectral hands started several signs without completing them, stuttering as he tried to get his thoughts and words in order. "Not... not that, I don't want you touching..."

"Are you sure...?" Asgore ran his hand across the jut of his hipbone, sliding down into the curve of it that led between Gaster's legs. Still, some irrational part of him expected something to be down there instead of open air. He focused instead on the smoothness of the hipbone's plane, feeling his way around the smaller holes near where the femur connected to the pelvis. He had no idea what those were for, although this really wasn't the time to ask. He could feel the bones shivering under his huge paws. "I thought you liked it when I touched you."

"I..." The translucent hands fumbled, jittered, fell apart for a brief second. Asgore dipped his fingers further to trace down along the underside of Gaster's small tail before trailing back up again, following the line of his spine. "I want- you..."

"Yes...?"

"You... your majesty." With a tinge of admonishment, and Gaster tugged just so at his wrists, as if he wanted to escape. It was the weakest movement, nothing sincere. "I told you, don't... don't tease me, I don't care for it. I just... want..."

"I love teasing you though! Your reactions are wonderful. Honestly, I think you enjoy it in your own way." Although, with how his own body was reacting to all this... Asgore couldn't say that Gaster was the only one. He followed the curve of Gaster's spine back down into and through his pelvic cavity to take hold of himself, hard and quite hot now, and position himself within him, technically. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was the principle of the thing... just the thought that he was inside Gaster, in some way or fashion, was deeply warm and satisfying to him, even if it was just a symbolic gesture. "And I don't get to touch you enough... I don't think anyone does."

"I don't want anyone to, it's... unnecessary." Gaster's hands kept signing, even as his breath caught as Asgore's hand began moving again, sliding back up towards his ribcage. He began rattling again in readiness. "There's... one place that... prompts an appropriate reaction, and... meandering is, pointless and..."

"A bit maddening, isn't it?"

Even without seeing his face directly, he could tell when Gaster's eyes began glowing. It was a shade of pink that Asgore tended to think was the closest match to a more typical blush.

"I don't see why you... it's a waste of time..."

Asgore stopped at the edge of his ribcage, waited until he wasn't sure that Gaster could take it any longer, then moved back down to run his hand along his hipbone once again. He could feel a disappointed groan shudder through him.

"Surely appreciating an unusual body isn't a waste of time..." Asgore followed the slide of the bone, this time moving outside of it to touch the joint of his femur. The smooth head of it stuck so closely to the rest of him... he ran his thumb along the ball of it, sending twitches down along the length of Gaster's leg.

"This- this isn't appreciation, you are _teasing_ me, on purpose, you are tormenting me when you know-"

"Well, if you really don't like it..." Asgore leaned his head down beside Gaster's, speaking in a throaty rumble. "You shouldn't let yourself get _trapped_ like this, hmm?"

His eyes flared with sudden color, an emotional barrier unexpectedly surpassed, and a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure flowed along invisible channels and set Asgore's fur on end. The magical hands in front of them dissipated into glowing particles, Gaster shivering too hard to keep them together.

"After all, why would someone let me do this..." Asgore squeezed the two wrists he still held in his firm grip, and Gaster made a muffled, bit-back sound. "And this..." He squeezed Gaster's femur with his other hand, still resting on top of his own thigh, to another rush of shame from his SOUL that left his mouth dry.

"If they didn't want me to do as I liked with them...?"

Gaster made a strained whimpering sound, his eyes shut tight, his body shuddering powerfully. A small plip made it all the more clear... Gaster's SOUL was to the point where it was beginning to drip with physical magic, desperate to release all those barely stored emotions. 

"So, I'll do with you as I like."

Gaster nodded, shakily, and the small noise he made was just as unsteady. Asgore loosened his grip on his femur to run his fingers along it, over and under, steady and very slow, and Gaster mumbled something, indistinct. When Asgore didn't move his hands from where they were, Gaster arched his back against him with a frustrated sound, trying to present his SOUL more directly, to hint at him like somehow Asgore didn't know, but he continued his slow mental mapping of Gaster's bones, unperturbed. Gaster tugged at his restrained wrists with more force this time, to no avail, and the air was thick with magic and desperation, running along the edges of Gaster's SOUL like steam creates droplets on glass.

When Gaster tried to break his grip again, Asgore tightened it firmly, prompting a deep shudder and a moan that sent a pleasant ripple through his lower body, an echo to the plaintive need of Gaster's SOUL for more. Gaster couldn't stay still, arching and curling as best he could while so restrained, almost unconscious, unable to otherwise burn his frantic energy. When he ran against the limitations of his bonds, when he tried to free his hands or close his legs, Asgore would reset them, remind him, making his SOUL pound harder and faster in response. This kind of need, the level of it, the intensity of it... Asgore wasn't sure the last time he'd felt it like this, hot and demanding all around him, working its way into his body and thoughts until he himself was panting with it, his rational thoughts giving way.

Asgore was hard now, so hard, unbearably so, hot and Gaster's desperation only fed his own, stoking them both higher and higher, caught in an intense loop where emotion became so powerful and so simple that there could be nothing else, no other masters, no needs but this to fulfill. Asgore's hand crept back up Gaster's spine, following the unspoken call for his touch, before his own body spoke louder, dragging his hand back down as Gaster let out a quiet sob of breath in disappointment.

_Touch me_ ran thick in the air between them, so intertwined it was impossible to tell who the demand belonged to. Asgore wrapped his hand around himself, solid and hot and so sensitive underneath his fingers, so sensitive, and he couldn't help taking in a sharp breath at the relief, the promise, the anticipation of finally bringing it all to a head. Gaster leaned back against him hard with a gasp of his own, like he was trying to press deeper into him.

He moved his hand in quick, steady movements, his eyes closed, and Gaster breathed hard with him, just as lost in the increasing maelstrom of want and need and pleasure as he was. Asgore curled in over his stomach as he felt it build, his eyes still shut tight, and Gaster folded in along with him, unable to do anything else, helpless, and this close he could feel it, he could feel that bizarre excitement and adrenaline that bled from Gaster's SOUL in response. Asgore's mouth was open unconsciously, panting animal-like, lost and he could feel the edge of Gaster's bones every time his hand went down, the hard edges against his stomach and chest, the shivering bones of his wrists still held in his other hand, pulled hard and taut as it built from within, bigger and bigger until it was too much to hold.

With a rush that blocked out sight and thought, it hit him like a sudden wave, and Gaster punctuated it himself with a sharp gasp and a blurred jumble of sounds that might have been a word. All breath and coherent speech were stripped from him as everything poured out in a powerful river, torrents of harmless flame dancing through the air as his physical release shot from his hand up across his chest and stomach... and over Gaster as well, trapped as he was against him.

For a few moments, he could not remember where he was or who he was... it was just the blissful satisfaction of a long-awaited climax. He could feel the tingling, pure pleasure of the droplets of magic against his own fur, and blearily opening his eyes he could see it coating Gaster's ribcage and spine as well... even on his SOUL floating within. 

Gaster was rigid against him, making a strange sound, until finally he fell forward with a hard gasp that turned into a quiet whine.

He said something, but he wasn't signing, and Asgore wasn't thinking very clearly either. Gaster kept repeating it, over and over and over again, increasingly intense, and from his tone... it wasn't hard to guess at what it was he wanted. 

Asgore took a few moments to catch his breath, to uncurl over himself and give Gaster a little space, and still Gaster repeated himself over and over. With Asgore spent, his emotions weren't feeding the loop as strongly as before... so it became very clear just how intensely Gaster wanted what he'd been denied. For someone so cold and distant during the day, his emotions could come through frighteningly powerfully in situations like this.

Finally, finally, Asgore moved his hand to Gaster's chest, finally reaching beneath his ribcage while every breath Gaster took got louder and louder, and he touched the pulsing mass of pure magic that made Gaster who he was. In a rush he could feel it, everything that made Gaster, all his feelings, his emotions, his thoughts, in a mad blurred rush of colors and light, something he couldn't make sense of but he knew how he was feeling, and he knew that he was touching Gaster, truly touching him, in every way and place that it was possible to touch someone, and Gaster wanted him to, Gaster wanted him to SO badly that it was almost breathtaking.

Asgore stroked him with two fingers once, twice, and Gaster seized with a strangled noise, then threw his head back hard as a wave of bullets flowed out of him, thick and globular. Emotion crashed over him, relief and love and fear and shame, a heady rush that flooded him like it wanted to fill the space within that his earlier release had created. 

Already? So fast? Asgore felt like he'd barely touched him... and one wave, was that really enough...? He stroked the blazing magical mass again, firm and insistent, and it gave just so under the pressure as Gaster thrashed against him as another wave of bullets came from him, pure emotion emanating from his bones and being, every drop of enjoyment pouring out uncontrollably from under Asgore's fingers to fill the air. 

Asgore kept touching him, stroking his SOUL without cease, the fluid magic from his own release blending with Gaster's to run hot trails down his fur, and Gaster tossed his head back and forth, his voice hitching louder and stronger with each new wave of bullets he released, straining hard to escape his grip. Asgore could drown in the feeling in the air right now, so many bullets floating around them that they'd be impossible to dodge, a storm of intense pleasure like you'd never see anywhere else.

Gaster's movements grew increasingly weak, everything in him trying so hard to express the intensity of this feeling, and finally, underneath the oceans' push and pull of ecstacy, Asgore could feel a different sense of desperation... something sincere now, and he took his hand out from within his ribcage.

Gaster slumped against him, utterly spent, shivering uncontrollably and panting hard for breath, and relief clearly came through in every feeble sound and movement. It was tempting to push Gaster as far as he could go... but everyone had limits, and Asgore didn't want to hurt him. 

Asgore finally let Gaster's wrists go, shaking his arm out with a relieved breath, and then closed his arms around him in a tight hug. Gaster got so easily lost in all the fur and muscle, still shivering in spite of how closely Asgore held him.

"How can I not tease you when you get like that?" Asgore said softly to him, and he could feel Gaster's eyes flick on a very weak pink, all he could spare with so much of his magical reserve gone.

"I don't know why I put up with this..." It took several tries for Gaster to get the hands to manifest and sign properly, and they vanished as soon as they were done. Asgore nuzzled against him, and Gaster let out a shaky, theatrical sigh. In that moment, it was hard to think that anything else could exist, past present or future, other than this warm, cozy, safe feeling surrounding them inside and out.

The best way to deal with someone you'd just broken apart was to hold them as they got themselves back together, after all. And he'd hold Gaster as long as he needed. Perhaps not as long as he wanted... but as long as he needed.


End file.
